Oximetry is the measurement of the oxygen status of blood. Early detection of low blood oxygen is critical in the medical field, for example in critical care and surgical applications, because an insufficient supply of oxygen can result in brain damage and death in a matter of minutes. Pulse oximetry is a widely accepted noninvasive procedure for measuring the oxygen saturation level of arterial blood, an indicator of oxygen supply. A pulse oximetry system consists of a sensor attached to a patient, a monitor, and a cable connecting the sensor and monitor. Conventionally, a pulse oximetry sensor has both red and infrared (IR) light-emitting diode (LED) emitters and a photodiode detector. The sensor is typically attached to a patient""s finger or toe, or a very young patient""s patient""s foot. For a finger, the sensor is configured so that the emitters project light through the fingernail and into the blood vessels and capillaries underneath. The photodiode is positioned at the fingertip opposite the fingernail so as to detect the LED transmitted light as it emerges from the finger tissues.
The pulse oximetry monitor (pulse oximeter) determines oxygen saturation by computing the differential absorption by arterial blood of the two wavelengths emitted by the sensor. The pulse oximeter alternately activates the sensor LED emitters and reads the resulting current generated by the photodiode detector. This current is proportional to the intensity of the detected light. The pulse oximeter calculates a ratio of detected red and infrared intensities, and an arterial oxygen saturation value is empirically determined based on the ratio obtained. The pulse oximneter contains circuitry for controlling the sensor, processing the sensor signals and displaying the patient""s oxygen saturation and pulse rate. A pulse oximeter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,272 assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
To compute peripheral arterial oxygen saturation, denoted SPaO2, pulse oximetry relies on the differential light absorption of oxygenated hemoglobin, HbO2, and deoxygenated hemoglobin, Hb, to compute their respective concentrations in the arterial blood. This differential absorption is measured at the red and infrared wavelengths of the sensor. In addition, pulse oximetry relies on the pulsatile nature of arterial blood to differentiate hemoglobin absorption from absorption of other constituents in the surrounding tissues. Light absorption between systole and diastole varies due to the blood volume change from the inflow and outflow of arterial blood at a peripheral tissue site. This tissue site might also comprise skin, muscle, bone, venous blood, fat, pigment, etc., each of which absorbs light. It is assumed that the background absorption due to these surrounding tissues is invariant and can be ignored. Accordingly, blood oxygen saturation measurements are based upon a ratio of the time-varying or AC portion of the detected red and infrared signals with respect to the time-invariant or DC portion. This AC/DC ratio normalizes the signals and accounts for variations in light pathlengths through the measured tissue.
FIG. 1 illustrates the typical operating characteristics of a pulse oximeter. During a calibration phase, the pulse oximeter input gain is adjusted higher to accommodate opaque skin and lower to accommodate translucent skin at the sensor site. Variations in blood perfusion at the sensor site result in variations in input signal strength. The graph 100 shows acceptable input sensitivity as a function of gain. The y-axis 110 represents the signal strength (SS), which is the ratio of the peak-to-peak AC signal to the DC signal, expressed as a percentage. The x-axis 120 represents the gain, which is shown with decreasing values along the x-axis. The graph 100 has an unshaded region 130 representing the acceptable operating range of the pulse oximeter and a shaded region 140 representing conditions outside that operating range, which, when detected, will result in a pulse oximeter xe2x80x9cprobe offxe2x80x9d alarm. The operating region 130 has a floor 150 at relatively low gains, representing the highest sensitivity to patients with low perfusion. Because input noise increases with gain, the operating region also has a corner point 160 below which input sensitivity is noise limited and falls off with increasing gain, i.e. increasing opacity.
A pulse oximeter with the operating characteristics shown in FIG. 1 may fail to detect a probe off condition. This problem occurs when the sensor becomes partially or completely dislodged from the patient, but continues to detect an AC signal within the operating region of the pulse oximeter. Probe off errors are serious because the pulse oximeter may display a normal saturation when, in fact, the probe is not properly attached to the patient, potentially leading to missed desaturation events.
Failure to detect a probe off condition is the result of the sensor detector receiving light directly from the emitters without transmission through the patient""s tissue. The pulse oximeter is particularly vulnerable to probe off errors when operating at its highest sensitivity, where even small induced variations in light directly detected from the emitters have sufficient signal strength to be processed as a physiological signal. In a probe off condition, a detector AC signal can be induced by slight changes in the direct light path between the emitters and detector. For example, small amounts of patient motion, such as chest movement from breathing, can induce a probe off AC signal. As another example, xe2x80x9ccreepxe2x80x9d in the sensor configuration, such as a folded sensor gradually returning to its original unfolded shape after becoming dislodged can also induce a probe off AC signal. Further restricting the operating region 130 shown in FIG. 1 can reduce probe off errors. Such restrictions, however, would also severely limit the ability of the pulse oximeter to make saturation measurements on patients with poor perfusion.
The present invention is a monitor-based improvement to detecting the probe off condition described above. Of-course, other methods of detecting the probe-off condition could be combined with the present improvement. In particular, an intelligent, rule-based processor uses signal quality measurements to limit the operating region of the pulse oximeter without significant negative impact on low perfusion performance. These signal-quality operating limits are superimposed on those of FIG. 1 to improve probe off detection. In this manner, the pulse oximeter can reject AC signals that have sufficient signal strength to fall within the operating region 130 of FIG. 1, but that are unlikely to be a plethysmograph signal. One signal quality measurement that is used is pulse rate density, which is the percentage of time detected pulses satisfy a physiologically acceptable model. Another signal quality measurement is energy ratio, which is the percentage of signal energy that occurs at the pulse rate and its harmonics. The operating region of the pulse oximeter is then defined in terms of signal strength versus gain, signal strength versus PR density and energy ratio versus predefined energy ratio limits.
In one aspect of the present invention, a probe-off detector has a signal input, a signal quality input and a probe off output. The signal quality input is dependent on a comparison between a sensor output and a physiological signal model. The probe off output provides an indication that the sensor may not be properly attached to a tissue site. The detector comprises a signal strength calculator, a stored relationship between signal strength and signal quality and a comparator. The signal strength calculator has an input in communications with the sensor signal and provides a signal strength output that is dependent on the time-varying component of the sensor signal. The stored relationship defines an acceptable operating region for the sensor. The comparator has signal strength and signal quality as inputs and provides the probe off output based on a comparison of the signal strength and the signal quality with the stored relationship.
In another aspect of the present invention, a pulse oximetry sensor signal is processed to determine if it is properly attached to a tissue site. The process steps involve setting a signal strength limit that is dependent on signal quality, calculating a signal strength value from the sensor signal, calculating a signal quality value from the sensor signal and indicating a probe off condition if the signal strength is below the limit for the signal quality value previously determined.